The Pain and Bliss of Love
by Azilda
Summary: This is a series of oneshot songfics. RxI


**Me: **This song really reminded me of Ryou's emotions towards Ichigo. Even though this song is a girl singing about a boy, I changed the lyrics alittle bit to fit this story.

The song: "Teardrops on My Guitar" By: Taylor Swift.

I don't not own this song, or the manga.

I do own this story.

* * *

Everyday Ryou watches Ichigo from across the room, leaving to see her "perfect" in her words wonderful, amazing, everything she could ever ask for and more.

And everyday when she turns to say goodbye and says where she's going, Ryou gives his award winning fake smile.

Ryou wished that one day, just maybe Ichigo would get sick of Masaya, and be with _him. _

_Ich looks at me, I fake a smile so she won't see,  
That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be,  
I'll bet he's wonderful that boy she talks about,  
And he's got ev'rything that I have to live without..._

Everyday Ryou and Ichigo have their random battles.

"Raise." She stomps her foot.

"No." Ryou says calm.

"Please?!" Ichigo says giving him kitty cat eyes.

"No." He says again smirking.

"Arghhh." She growls.

Ryou laughs at her and she gives a questioning glace. "You're so funny, Strawberry." He smiles.

Although there was people watching them, chuckling at them, Ryou didn't really seem to notice. Since, when ever him and Ichigo are together, everyone around them seems to disappear and she's the only person he can see or hear.

"Can I get a night off?" Ichigo pleaded.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"I'd like to spend time with my boyfriend I love!" Ichigo cried.

"Fine." Ryou sighed.

"Thank you!" Ichigo said quickly hugging him and running off.

'Baka.' He thought 'why'd you have to do this to me?" He thought watching her race off with his heart pounding rapidly. 'Don't you realize you're all I can think about?' He sighed. 'Of course she doesn't...'

_Ichi talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so dam funny,  
But I can't even see anyone when she's with me,  
She says she's so in love, she's fin'lly got it right,  
I wonder if she knows he's all I think about at night..._

Everyday, Ryou seems to go to bed, his heart aching more and more each time, he wished so much to be with Ichigo, it hurt his heart.

Her face flashes in his mind every five seconds, making his heart sing with affection.

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my heart,  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,  
She's the song in my heart keeps it singin', don't know why it does..._

Everyday, Ichigo brushes pass Ryou, gently touching his arm, sending chills down his arm making him freeze and stop breathing for a minute.

Then he turns and watches her walk with the trays so gracefully, so pure...

He only wished he could be so flawless like her.

_Verse 1:_

Ich walks by me, can she tell that I can't breathe?  
And there she goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be,

Everyday, Ryou makes a promise to himself.

'If Masaya dares to hurt her, he'll get a talking from me.' Ryou thought. 'He doesn't know how lucky he really is.'

_He better hold her tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky 'cause..._

'He better treat her right.' Ryou thinks picturing her crying because of Masaya sent pains through his heart once again.

Images of Ichigo always flashed through Ryou's mind.

And his heart sang.

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my heart,  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,  
She's the song in the my heart it keeps singin', don't know why it does..._

-

As Ryou walks Ichigo home, from a night that she decided to stay late, he sighs and she looks up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked tilting her head cutely.

"Nothing baka." Ryou said quietly.

"Come on, Shirogane I know you better than that." Ichigo teased.

"Ryou. Call me Ryou." He said seriously. "Sometimes baka I wonder how you could be so dense."

"How so?" Ichigo asked.

"It's nothing baka, we're here." Ryou protested.

"Oh, okay then, Thank you... uh... Ryou." She said running to the door.

'Why does that sound so right coming from her mouth?' Ryou thought on his way home.

When he got to the cafe he walked up to his room, closed the door and turned out the lights.

When he saw the picture of him all the mews and Keiichiro, he looked at Ichigo's and put the picture downwards.

"I doubt that'll get me to sleep..." Ryou mumbled.

_So I walk home alone, and as I turn out the light,  
I'll put her picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight..._

The next morning Ryou woke up, and he heard crashing down stairs. He quickly glanced at his clock, and wondered who would be there so early.

"Hello?" He called not bothering to put on a shirt, since it was extremely hot, even in the morning.

"Ryou? Ugh! Put on a shirt!" Ichigo shrieked.

"You've seen it before, nothing new." Ryou smirked.

"Jerk." Ichigo said.

"Why are you here so early?" He asked.

"Did I do anything that bothered you?" Ichigo asked, getting to the point quickly.

'You're with him.' Ryou thought. "No Strawberry." He sighed.

"Seriously! Ryou!" Ichigo said playfully punching him with a smile that seemed to melt his heart.

"You're the only one." Ryou sighed.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"You're the only one that actually seemed to get close to me, besides Keiichiro." Ryou sighed.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo said curiously

Ryou sighed, she'd never understand huh? "It's nothing Strawberry forget it." Ryou smiled weakly, feeling at loss.

"Oh... well okay." Ichigo answered wondering what he meant by that comment. "I got to get going, I have a date with Masaya." Ichigo smiled.

'If only that smile was for me.' Ryou thought.

_Cause she's the reason for the teardrops on my heart  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart, She's the song in my heart it keeps singing, don't know why it does..._

"Hey Strawberry." Ryou says to her before she leaves.

"What?" She asks.

In one quick movement, Ryou hugs her. "You're never here anymore Ichigo." He says almost sadly to her.

Ichigo's thoughts spinned, as she inhaled Ryou's scent and hugged back. Was she making a mistake leaving Ryou here alone? She pushed the thought away for a moment, 'It's to see my boyfriend' Ichigo thought.. 'But why is my heart beating rapidly?' and then she thought 'hey, isn't he shirtless?!'

Ryou hugged her for a long time and finally before he let her leave he began to admit his feelings, "Look Ichigo, no matter how long you're with Masaya, I'll always..." He paused. "I'll always love you." He said gently kissing the dazed redhead. "Always." He whispered against her lips, as she lightly kissed back.

Still dazed from the kiss Ichigo backed away slowly. "I..." Ichigo said nervously. "I um... I gotta.. go, yeah that's right!" her face was completely red at this point.

"Yeah." Ryou said breathlessly, "Have fun Strawberry." He whispered.

_She's the time taken up, but there's never enough,  
And she's all that I need to fall into.._

As Ichigo turned to look at Ryou a couple of times before leaving to see her perfect boyfriend, Ryou smiled fakely, just like any other day...

_Ich looks at me, I fake a smile so she won't see,_

_(Extra Line) The pain that she causes me..._

* * *

**Me: **This came out okay, I guess, let me know how it was! This is the beginning to a series of oneshots about these two.

Reviews please!


End file.
